better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ending of the End: The Fall (Transcript)
Recaps Cole: Previously on Masters of Friendship.... Mrs. Cake: Why would you think sending flaming messages into my desserts would work?! You've ruined all of them! Lloyd: What do we do? Maybe we can sneak around behind them, or find a manhole, or some— Sugar Belle: Today was a disaster. But today was also the last day we're ever gonna have to do anything apart. From here on out, we'll be together. And we'll make sure everything always works out just right. Big McIntosh and Sugar Belle: Will you marry me? Eeyup! (They both kiss.) Kai: (Starts typing frantically.) Zane! How do we get the signal back? Zane: The signal is lost, Kai. The Omega: You are an Oni. (The Overlord gets up.) You. You're bound to serve this realm. Why? The Overlord: (Sighs.) If anyone is going to destroy Ninjago and Equestria, it'll be me, not some Oni usurper with a walking stick. (Smacks the stick away.) The Omega: Then perish with them! (Holds up his staff, getting ready to strike at them.) The Legion of Doom retrieved the Bewitching Bell/Title Card (Recap ends as Queen Chrysalis, disguised as Crackle Cosette, intercepts an unicorn baker while preparations for Twilight's coronation is ongoing.) Queen Chrysalis: Hey there, my unicorn friend. Have you heard? Unicorn Baker: About Princess Twilight Sparkle's coronation? Who hasn't? I'm on my way there now. So much baking to do and— Queen Chrysalis: No, no. (Whispers.) About the Earth ponies. Unicorn Baker: I know their crops have been underperforming, but, uh... Queen Chrysalis: That's not it. They're hoarding the food for themselves! I heard the Mayor of Appleloosa say that if unicorns and Pegasi want to eat, they can use their own hooves to dig. Unicorn Baker: How awful! Queen Chrysalis: We unicorns have to stick together, right? (Sinister laughter.) (Back at Grogar's lair, Crackle Cosette transforms back to Queen Chrysalis about her findings of the Bewitching Bell.) Nadakhan: So, Chrysalis. Any luck? Lord Tirek: Another successful field trip, I presume? Queen Chrysalis: Spreading distrust among the unicorns and Earth ponies is almost too easy. We could take down Twilight, Lloyd and their friends a hundred times, but as long as they have the "love" of Ninjago and Equestria behind them, they'd crawl back to defeat us. Not anymore. Cozy Glow: No friendship, no magic! It's so obvious when you think about it. I did my part freaking out the Pegasi. Iron Baron: Yep, Cozy Glow. In advance to my knowledge, I simply know that we have found the Bewitching Bell, but there is no sign of the Omega's staff! (He walks by and asked the Time Twins.) Krux and Acronix! Did anyone see the Omega? Acronix: I believe he left with Grogar with another artifact. Krux: Or taking a little break from us, right. Iron Baron: (Anger.) I thought that the Omega will be back by now! We need that staff! Cryptor: Unfortunately, the Omega has left to fix his own staff and corrupted the Realm Crystal. The good news is we have still make it to rule Ninjago and Equestria. Iron Baron: (Sigh.) If there's no way to get the Omega's staff, we still need the bell. Lord Tirek: Yes, Iron Baron. Grogar's long absence has given me time to prepare the next part of our plan. (He blows the torch and opens up the secret keep, where it stores the Bewitching Bell.) Grogar's Bell. This artifact can steal any creature's magic. It holds that magic until it is released by this spell. Which means all the power inside is ours for the taking! (He kissed the bell.) Pythor: You're drooling on the Bell. Queen Chrysalis: Let's try the spell before Grogar gets back. I'm sick of waiting for that old goat's master plan. Chen: Take my hands. Clouse: Okay, master. (The villains hold their hands in a circle.) Samukai: (He came with Kozu.) But why, Chen? Kozu: How is that possible?! Chen: So we can all be part of the spell. Unless you'd prefer I take all the magic to Tirek? Iron Baron: I said not another word! Queen Chrysalis: Our pact stands. What we do, we do together. Nadakhan: Once we defeat the protectors of Ninjago and Equestria, we can claim this land and rule our kingdoms alone once more. (Tirek uses the magic on the Bewitching Bell, and it rang as it shoots its magic to gain the villain's superior forms, gaining new armor and Cozy Glow turns into an Alicorn.) Legion of Doom: (Maniacal laughter.) :singer ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony ::Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh... (Scene shifts to the Monastery of Spinjitzu) :Sparkle ::(My Little Pony) ::I used to wonder what friendship could be :Sparkle and Lloyd ::(My Little Pony) ::Until you all shared its magic with me :Dash and Kai ::Big adventure :Pie and Jay ::Tons of fun :and Nya ::A beautiful heart :and Cole ::Faithful and strong :and Zane ::Sharing kindness! (The photo shoot. The Alicorn princesses, Shining Armor and Flurry Heart look at the photo) :Sparkle and Lloyd ::It's an easy feat ::And magic makes it all complete ::You have my little ponies ::Do you know you're all my very best friends? (Ends the song with the show's logo and the episode title) Cole: Episode 163: The Ending of the End: The Fall Grogar's secret identity revealed (Grogar returns to his lair with the mysterious artifact that can destroy the Ninja and the Mane Six.) Grogar: I have returned. Twilight Sparkle's coronation is today, and we are going to ruin it with this artifact. But to succeed, you must work together. Queen Chrysalis: Oh, way ahead of you, Grogar. (She spits onto his hooves.) (Tirek smashes with his physical strength, Cozy Glow flies towards Grogar, Pythor and Chen hold off Grogar, while Krux pauses him with his element. Then, Cryptor and Iron Baron uses the Vengestone chains to tied him up. Grogar realised that it was the his bell that the villains stole.) Grogar: The Bell! You had it all this time?! Why didn't you tell me?! Iron Baron: Let me explain, with your best friend gone, we attempt to steal the Bewitching Bell! Cryptor: And guess what, we're unstoppable. Cozy Glow: We're villains. Duh. (The villains use the bell to suck up Grogar's magic, and frequently turns him back to Discord, in which his identity is revealed.) Lord Tirek: That was unexpected. Krux: Anti-climatic, Tirek. (Discord snaps his fingers, but there is no magic. With the villain's superior strength, Discord ran away from the lair.) Cozy Glow: Wait. Discord was Grogar? Like, the whole time? Should we follow him? Kozu: He tricked us! Nadakhan: No way. Even for Discord disguised himself so as to bring us to conquer both Ninjago and Equestria. Queen Chrysalis: Without magic, he's no threat. Besides, we have plans. Iron Baron: We'll see about that, when we tried to take over the two realms. Fighting against the Omega/Escape from the Oni's legion (In Ninjago, the Omega stands in front of the blackened Realm Crystal, with Lloyd, Garmadon, Morro and the Overlord in a fighting stance before him.) The Omega: So, this is the Realm of the First Spinjitzu Master? Soon, their power will be gone. Forever. Lloyd: Power? (Turns to Garmadon.) Father, what is he talking about? Garmadon: What do you think? Power of your grandfather, the power of Creation. The Omega: (Holds his fist at them.) Soon, there will be nothing, but Destruction. (Points his staff at the Overlord.) You. You are Oni. Why have you not taken this realm? The Overlord: (Morro glares at him.) Well, I... it's complicated. Enough talk. Let's get this over with. Morro: (He uses Wind against the Omega.) Yaaaah! (The Omega whips his staff against Morro and pushed through the ground, as Morro gets injured.) (Groans.) Lloyd: Morro! (Immediately does Spinjitzu.) Ha-aahh!! (The Omega whips his staff against Lloyd, throwing him back against the wall. Groans and slumps to the ground.) Uah-ahh. Garmadon: (The Omega swings his staff wildly at him. He tries to dodge it, but is struck down. Groans. Then gets up, chuckling.) Is that the worst you can do? I'm growing bored. (Summons his power and throws it at the Omega. The Omega blocks it, and it bounces back. Garmadon ducks down, and it creates a hole in the wall behind them. Lloyd, Garmadon, Morro and the Overlord look back at The Omega fearfully. The Omega jumps up, twirling, and lands near Lloyd, striking him against another wall. Lloyd groans, panting.) The Overlord: Don't just sit there. Get up and fight! Lloyd and Morro: Aagh! Unh! (Shout angrily and run at the Omega again, but he swings his staff around, knocking them back through the hole. He crashes into a podium, and the Sword of Sanctuary falls out. They gasp, looking into the sword.) The Sword of Sanctuary. Lloyd: The future is reflected in its blade. (Gets up.) Try that again. (Flips through the hole, and leaps at the Omega. The Omega throws darkness, wrapping him in it.) Huh? (The Omega throws him into the air and strikes him with the staff against the wall. Groans and slumps down. The Omega tries to do the same with Garmadon.) Guess they don't care much about the future. (Rolls over.) I'm getting tired of this. The Overlord: (Uses his power to push the darkness.) So am I! How did you ever defeat me in the first place? (The Overlord shoves his power into the Omega, and they continue to fight each other. Lloyd runs to the crystal. The Omega turns around and throws his darkness at him, but Lloyd slides underneath, slicing at the darkness, and flips, smashing the Realm Crystal into pieces. Lloyd smiles, landing.) Garmadon: Took you long enough. Lloyd: Oh, come on! That was awesome! The Overlord: It was adequate. The Omega: Fools! (Slams the staff on the ground.) The Realm Crystal was merely the key in which we opened the gateway. Destroying it will accomplish nothing. Morro: (Turns to the Overlord.) You said it would stop them! The Overlord: Well I... Lloyd: Well, what? The Overlord: I thought it would work! Garmadon: Well, you thought wrong! (The Omega slams his staff in the ground repeatedly, summoning for the Oni to appear. Oni slowly rise out from the ground, and take their formation.) The Overlord: Maybe we should consider another tactic. (Dashes for the hole, with Lloyd, Garmadon and Morro close behind. Throws his power the walls repeatedly, while the Oni chase them around. The Overlord throws his power at a wall, but it does not go through all the way.) Lloyd: What are you waiting for?! Blast a hole into the next vault! Garmadon: There aren't any more vaults! Bedrock. No way through. Morro: (Points to the left of them.) Try that wall! (The Overlord blasts at the wall, but it does not break through. The Oni come through the hole they made and slowly approach them. Morro runs at them, trying to fight them, but is overwhelmed seconds later, losing the Sword of Sanctuary. Groans.) Aw-unh. The Overlord: I want you to know I blame you for all of this. Morro: (Gets up.) Me? This is your plan! (Backs up slowly as the Oni approach them. The Oni then stop coming forward, terrified of the light.) Why aren't they attacking us? (Turns around and looks at the source of the light. Taps the Overlord to take a look.) Lloyd, Garmadon, Morro and the Overlord: The Armor of the Golden Master! (Lloyd takes the armor out and walks toward the Oni holding it out. The Oni back away, growling in fear.) Garmadon: Look at them. They fear it! Lloyd: (Continues shoving the armor in the Onis' faces.) It was forged from the Four Weapons of Spinjitzu. They should! The Overlord: Haha! Back! Nice try! (The Omega stands on the hole and growls.) Morro: It's not working too well on that one. (Shoves the armor at the Omega.) Yah! (The Omega blocks the light with his arm and growls.) Garmadon: Heh. Well enough. The Omega: (Backs away as Lloyd and Morro continue to pursue him with the armor.) You are only delaying the inevitable. More and more of us are coming. We will destroy you! Lloyd: Not today, you won't! (Trips over backwards and lets go of the armor. The Omega and the Oni jump through and try to get Lloyd.) Garmadon: (Blocks the Oni with the armor.) Back! Get up! (Lloyd, Garmadon, Morro and the Overlord slowly back out the way they came from, holding the armor out in front of them.) The Overlord: Okay, on three, we run. One, two, three! (They both sprint for the elevator door. The Oni chase after them, with the darkness snaking up on the walls. Garmadon jumps up to the next, with Lloyd behind. they both race out the building, with many Oni chasing after them.) Lloyd: (Talks into his radio.) Zane! Nya! Get us out of here! Lower the zip lines. Lower the zip lines! P.I.X.A.L.: Lloyd, I'm standing by for your extraction. Locking onto your coordinates now! Morro: P.I.X.? Where's the Bounty? P.I.X.A.L.: They are attending to a distress call. I remained behind in case of an emergency. I have your coordinates. I'm on my way. (Flies towards Lloyd's location.) Lloyd: No! You can't enter the cloud! Morro: We have no idea what it would do to you! P.I.X.A.L.: I am a Nindroid. I should be able to withstand the clouds' effects. Lloyd: We don't know that! P.I.X.A.L.: As you once said, we're about to find out. Samurai X Mech: Warning: Fuel levels low. Four percent remaining. (P.I.X.A.L. continues to fly toward Lloyd and Morro.) Calm before the Storm (Back in Equestria, the Canterlot Castle is filled with decorations for Twilight Sparkle's coronation.) Princess Celestia: Doesn't she look so adorably regal up there? Princess Luna: Our little Twilight, all grown up. Should we tell her that we've cleared out our royal suites so she and Spike can move in? Princess Celestia: Oh, maybe wait until after the coronation. Twilight doesn't need anything else to worry about today. Spike: So, you freakin' out yet? Twilight Sparkle: About what? Spike: Oh, I don't know. It's not every day the princesses that have ruled Equestria for hundreds of moons retire and pass all their responsibilities on to your and your friends. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, that. Actually, I'm feeling pretty good. We've all faced so much and come out okay. I know we're up to the challenge of keeping Equestria safe and happy. There's nothing we can't handle together. Which reminds me... Spike: Royal advisor? What's that? Twilight Sparkle: A new position I created for you. You've been at my side for every step of this journey. Knowing I had you to count on gave me the strength I needed to grow and succeed. I wouldn't be here without you. Spike: Thanks, Twilight. You know I'll always be your right-hoof dragon. Twilight Sparkle: I was hoping you'd say that. Because now that my crown's been fitted, we have some royal errands to run! (The wind whistles as nopony have left in Canterlot.) Rarity: And you're sure this is where Pinkie told us to get the blackberries for her special coronation dessert? Fluttershy: Maybe they keep their produce in the back? Fruit Seller: Nope. This is all we got. But I got a special on these taters. Rarity: (Gags.) Fluttershy: Um, no, thank you. We'll keep looking. Rarity: (She gags while coughing.) Ooh! Twilight, darling! You're just in time. Only one more pre-coronation stop. We're picking up the final touch for your apres-hors d'oevres gown... Twilight Sparkle: Is that before or after the royal marshmallow-eating-contest gown? Rarity: What?! I haven't made one of those! You must tell me when they add these sorts of things! Twilight Sparkle: (Laughs.) It's okay, Rarity. I was just joking. Spike: Joking? Day of her coronation? You've come a long way, Twilight. (The door jiggles.) Rarity: Well, that's odd. They look open. (Rarity knocks the door and Lemon Hearts open it, asking Rarity with a question.) Lemon Hearts: What do you want? Rarity: Oh. Well, this being a thread shop, I thought I might buy some? Lemon Hearts: Put the bits in the mail slot. Twilight Sparkle: What was that about? Rarity: You know designers. Don't like being interrupted when they're on a creative roll. With thread this exquisite, can you blame them? Rainbow Dash: Weather for the coronation is sunny skies! It was weird, though. Not many Pegasi wanted to help me clear the clouds. They were kinda on edge. (She opens the door while closes.) Spike: They're not the only ones. Rarity: It's the first shift in royal power in over a millenium. Of course everypony is a little jumpy. Change does that. Fluttershy: But I'm sure it's not because they're worried about you. Rainbow Dash: How could they be? How many times have you saved their flanks by now? Twilight Sparkle: You're right. I'll just have to let everypony know that even with Celestia and Luna gone, we'll make sure things stay the same. Applejack: Twilight! There you are! You mind tellin' your friend here that I don't need an official guard wherever I go? Especially if he ain't gonna help carry apples? Twilight Sparkle: I appreciate you taking such good care of my friends, but we're fine now. Applejack: It was the strangest thing. He kept callin' me "Earth pony", like I didn't have a name. And watchin' me like he thought I'd steal the silver! (A loud thud is heard.) Pinkie Pie: Do not go in that kitchen! Rainbow Dash: You look like you were in a sugar war. Pinkie Pie: For some reason, the bakers are super grouchy with each other. That unicorn chef started throwing dessert at Mrs. Cake! I tried to help, but I got caught in the crossfire! Tasty, tasty crossfire. (Slurps.) Twilight Sparkle: You sure this is just pre-coronation nerves? (Discord is back from Grogar's Lair, as he was weakened.) Discord: (Groans.) My aching metatarsals! You know, you forget how convenient snap-travel is. Spike: Wait. Did you just walk here? Discord: Yes, actually. And I have a confession to make. You see, I might have made the teeeeeniest boo-boo. All very well-intentioned and noble on my part, of course, but— Applejack: Get to the point, Discord. Discord: You remember that whole thing with King Sombra? That was slightly my fault. And by "slightly", I mean... I brought him back. Rarity: You did?! But why?! Discord: Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time. Which is why I also brought back three other villains who are now on the loose and not really big fans of yours. So... my bad. Mane Six and Spike: (Gasp.) Discord confesses his plan/Preparation for the final battle Princess Luna: Let me get this straight. You wanted to boost Twilight's confidence, so you brought back Chrysalis, Cozy Glow, Tirek, Iron Baron, the Hands of Time, Nadakhan, Kozu, Cryptor, Chen, Clouse, Pythor and Samukai to attack her?! Discord: Don't forget Sombra. Princess Celestia: And while you united these thirteen villains, you pretended to be Grogar, and also teamed up with the Oni leader to conquer the Sixteen Realms?! Fluttershy: Discord, how could you do this to Twilight?! And us?! Discord: Look what a great job you did defeating Sombra. All the confidence you gained. Remember the cheering? The hoof-bumps? Twilight Sparkle: Except it was all a lie. Discord: A well-intentioned lie. Applejack: For all the time you've spent with us, you really haven't picked up too much in the way of friendship lessons, huh? Twilight Sparkle: You've been setting up challenges for us the whole time, haven't you? None of our successes were actually real. Discord: Of course they were! You just had an extremely good-looking safety net. Spike: And how was that supposed to help again? Discord: I intended to prepare Twilight for anything by orchestrating an epic attack at her coronation. Rarity: You beastly beast! Don't you know how much this day means to Twilight?! And me?! I made her dress! Why wait until now for such a horrible plan?! Discord: You don't take a final exam on your first day of class. Just think – after defeating thirteen baddies, Twilight would have to believe that she's the leader we all know she is! Princess Celestia: You have made a grave misjudgment, Discord. Do you have anything else you'd like to tell us?! Discord: Would you like the good news or the bad news? Princess Luna: That wasn't the bad news?! Discord: All my chaos magic is... gone. Trapped in Grogar's Bell. Spike: (Sighs.) So what's the good news? Discord: The villains now have all of the real Grogar's magic. Rainbow Dash: IN WHAT WORLD IS THAT GOOD NEWS?! Discord: Compared to me losing my powers, anything else is good news! Princess Celestia: Twilight, Luna, we need to make a plan. Maybe it's not too late to stop this disaster from happening! Twilight Sparkle: I... I need some time to think first. Discord: Well, there isn't any time! Look what I overheard them saying! (Snaps his finger but nothing happens.) Ugh! Just listen to my voice and use your imagination! (Flashback begins.) Queen Chrysalis: (in Discord's voice) Let the fool go. Without magic, he's no threat. Besides, we have plans. Cozy Glow: (in Discord's voice) The "Lame Six" are so busy being perfect, they haven't even noticed what we've been up to. Have I mentioned how great revenge is? Lord Tirek: (in Discord's voice) I hope you got a name picked out for your future kingdom. Because it's time to destroy Ninjago and Equestria! Iron Baron: (in Discord's voice) Yes, indeed! Krux: (in Discord's voice) We can do this! Pythor: (in Discord's voice) We all are!!! Legion of Doom: evilly in Discord's voice (Flashback ends.) Discord: They're probably on their way to attack Canterlot right now! Pinkie Pie: Then we'll stop 'em! Twilight Sparkle: How?! Stopping Sombra by himself was hard enough! And that was with lord-of-chaos training wheels! Princess Celestia: Twilight, it doesn't matter if Discord set up your successes or not. We believe in you and always have. Princess Luna: Lean on your strengths to counter your weaknesses. Twilight Sparkle: My strengths? Right! Spike! Send a letter to Star Swirl! Tell him we need the Pillars to guard the border of Canterlot! (Scene shifts to Star Swirl, Starlight and Trixie and Cadance and Shining Armor.) (Voiceover.) If the villains are coming for a fight, we'll have one waiting for them! With Chrysalis on the loose, she'll go after Starlight! Warn Cadance and Shining Armor! They're our final line of defense if we fail! (Scene shifts back to Canterlot Castle.) The ultimate battle for the fate of Ninjago and Equestria are coming! Cole falls (Back in Ninjago, the Bounty sails for the NGTV building.) Nya: How much farther to that distress call? Zane: Should be approaching it now? Cole: I don't see it. Kai: (Points to a building.) There! That's gotta be it! Nya: That's the Ninjago News Center. Kai: It's covered in those... things. Cole: I guess they didn't evacuate in time. Nya: I'll bring us in over the rooftop. You guys, get them out of there before the clouds swallow the entire building. Jay: Come on, Cole! (Jay and Cole race for the ladders.) Gayle: (Types.) "As the black cloud of destruction grows ever closer, surrounding us on all sides, this intrepid reporter vows to stay at her desk and bring you the news until the bitter end." Hmm. "Tragic end?" "Terrible end?" (Shouts of laughter erupt from the people.) Would you guys keep it down? I'm about to go on air! Vinny: It's the Ninja! They're here! We're being rescued! (Vinny and the others race away.) Come on, we got to get to the roof! Gayle: Great. (Closes her laptop and walks out.) Now I have to rewrite this whole thing. (The Ninja arrive on the roof to rescue the people.) Cole: Hey, folks, need a lift? Vinny: Boy, are we glad to see you guys! Thanks! Jay: (Gestures people to climb the ladder.) Our pleasure! Mind your step now. Cole: (Turns to see the darkness making their way towards them.) Uh, a little quicker, folks? Jay: Creepy black vines closing in! Gayle: You should know, you just ruined a heck of a broadcast. (Climbs up the ladder.) Cole: What? (Jay jumps on the ladder as the darkness reaches them. Cole screams and jumps on the ladder.) Ah! Jay: Okay, Nya! Get us out of here! Nya: You got it! (Weaves around people and starts up the engine. She pulls the thrust lever up, making the rusters point backwards.) Cole: (Sees the thruster aimed at him.) Uh oh! (The thruster starts up, blowing him off the ladder. The ship goes backwards. Screams.) Aaaahhhh!!! (He manages to grab on to the ladder, but one end on a step of the ladder snaps. He hangs on the ladder upside down, bouncing into things.) Unh! Ah, unh. Jay: Cole! Nya: Ugh! I keep forgetting that! (Pulls the thrust lever down.) Cole: (Shouts as the ship moves forward.) Whoaa!! (Bounces around.) Ah. Oof. Ow. (Is dragged around.) Ow, ow, ow. Oof. Jay: (Stretches his hand out.) Hang on, Cole! Cole: Ow. (Rights himself up.) I got it! I think I did! (Shouts in realization of the broken ladder.) Ah! (The ladder snaps and Cole falls.) Jay: (Wails) Cole! (His voice echoes off.) (Everything slows down in motion at Cole's fall. Jay and Cole stare into each other's faces in shock. Kai, Zane, and a passenger look down at Jay's cry. Cole falls down into the black cloud. Nya and Vinny see the darkness heading their way and Nya pushes the button for the thrusters to maximum speed to escape the darkness. Kai runs up to Nya and pushes her away to turn the ship back to Cole. Zane stops Kai while he tries to reason with him. Zane only looks at him sadly and Kai sobs in realization that they cannot save Cole. Zane looks at Nya, but Nya only stares helplessly at him. The ship flies away as the darkness swallows up the NGTV building.) Cozy gets affected with Chaos magic Cozy Glow: We're not going anywhere until all of you stop arguing! Chrysalis, say something nice about Tirek. Queen Chrysalis: (Groans.) He's... red. Cozy Glow: Tirek? Lord Tirek: She's... not as annoying as I expected. Iron Baron: Good! Now we were talking about Grogar's Bell. Nadakhan: We should take the magic inside it. You know how powerful Discord was. That much chaos magic in our veins... Chen: But taking it all would be madness! It's impossible for any other creature to control! Pythor: I guess if you need a guinea pig to find out if anyone can use chaos magic, Cozy Glow, you will volunteer. (Cozy Glow uses the magic from the Bewitching Bell and turns into an unexpected chaotic Alicorn.) Cozy Glow: (Bellowing evil laughter.) Fools! Now I have more power than all of you! Kneel before my might! Aah! Take it back! Take it back! (Cozy Glow uses the bell to turn back into her normal self.) Cozy Glow: (Pants.) Acronix: Still think chaos magic is a good idea? Cryptor: Leave it in the Bell. We've got a kingdom to conquer. Kozu: So, where should we strike first? Nadakhan: (Laughs.) Everywhere. The battle against the Legion/Pillars vs Tirek Twilight Sparkle: We've faced enemies of Ninjago and Equestria before. And we've always succeeded, no matter the odds. That wouldn't be possible without all of you. Discord: You're welcome! Spike: Dude, read the room. Twilight Sparkle: So I ask for your help again today in what is our biggest battle yet. All of Ninjago and Equestria is at stake, and I can't do this alone. But I'm not afraid. Because with friendship as our armor and teamwork as our power, nopony can ever bring us down! (Cozy opens the Castle doors.) Cozy Glow: Oh, come on! Where'd you get that? A daily affirmations calendar? Yeesh. Twilight Sparkle: Cozy Glow?! You're—! Cozy Glow: About to wipe the floor with you! (She uses magic on Twilight.) Twilight Sparkle: Aah! (Groans.) All except Twilight Sparkle: (Gasps.) Cozy Glow: Wow! It's true! Alicorns really do have more fun! ---- Star Swirl the Bearded: Spread out and stay ready, friends! Canterlot depends on us! (All the Pillars are ready to defend Canterlot, as Star Swirl spies Tirek, as he is heading towards Canterlot.) Lord Tirek: (Laughs.) (Rockhoof attacks Tirek, but Tirek throws Rockhoof to the ground. The other Pillars attacked Tirek, until they were retreated. Tirek absorbs the Pillar's magic.) Lord Tirek: (Smacking lips.) Magic seasoned with age. Delicious. Rockhoof: No! (He uses the shovel to stop Tirek, but the shovel got destroyed, Tirek absorbs it’s magic from Rockhoof, resulting him to become weaken like a child.) Rockhoof: (Groans.) Lord Tirek: Oh, run along. The big stallions are playing. Rockhoof: (Groans.) Somnambula...! Warn... the princesses...! (Somnambula attempts to escape, but Tirek stops her and absorbs her magic.) Lord Tirek: Ahhhh. The perfect dessert to a legendary meal. Starlight vs. Chrysalis/The Young Ninja and Antonia against the Legion (At the School of Friendship, Starlight Glimmer and Trixie evacuates the students safely to the catacombs.) Starlight Glimmer: Stay with your buddy! No running! Just follow Counselor Trixie! Queen Chrysalis: Starlight, star bright. Where's the pony I want to fight?! Starlight Glimmer: I have to go. You got this? Trixie: Nopony does a great and powerful escape like Trixie. (Starlight teleports out of the school and face Chrysalis.) Queen Chrysalis: Ah. Just the headmare I want to see. Starlight Glimmer: You didn't make an appointment! (Yells.) (Starlight teleports Chrysalis and herself to the Arctic North, which both groan.) Queen Chrysalis: What is this place? Starlight Glimmer: Somewhere you can't hurt anypony! Queen Chrysalis: Wrong. I can hurt you! (She zaps Starlight, as she teleports through the barrens.) Argh! (She continues blasting through the mountains with missed shots.) (Growls.) Stay still so I can blast you! Starlight Glimmer: (Teleports at the other side.) Oh, yeah, real motivating! (Queen Chrysalis uses magic on Starlight and was hit with icicles.) Starlight Glimmer: Aah! (She teleports away.) Queen Chrysalis: (Snarls.) Ugh! You'll pay for that! Starlight Glimmer: Put it on my tab! (She teleports as Chrysalis fired its magic, causing an avalanche.) Queen Chrysalis: No! (She got covered up with snow as Starlight went back where it is. Chrysalis suddenly burst out and captures Starlight.) Starlight Glimmer: Aah! Ugh! (Groaning.) Queen Chrysalis: Now I'll have all eternity to take my revenge on you! (At the Academy of Spinjitzu, the Oni tendrils came to attack the school, while the Young Ninja escorts the students out.) Caralisa: Stay where you are! Felix: The Oni is going to attack us! Damien: Come on! We got no time to lose! (The Young Ninja and Antonia escape the school, as Nelson and Damien close its doors.) Damien: Saved! Antonia: That will ensure the students will be saved from the second invasion. Iron Baron: Unlikely story, Antonia. (Baron, Samukai, Kozu, Nadakhan and Clouse appeared behind them.) Antonia: How did you know my name? You are from the First Realm, and you came here for what? Iron Baron: To destroy and conquer Ninjago! Samukai, will you do the honor? Samukai: As you wish. (He attacks Antonia, with the swords, as Antonia uses the bag to deflect Samukai.) Antonia: (Grunts.) Samukai: (Laughs.) (He was hit by Kimberly's Lightning power.) Kimberly: Back off! (She saw Nadakhan.) Nadakhan: Well, Kimberly. You made a word. But, I will ask you, where is your brother. Kimberly: He is off to the Borg Tower to destroy the Realm Crystal. Nadakhan: Too late, Kimberly. I wish you will be gone to the forsaken realm. (The Magic causes Kimberly to fall from the dimensional space, as she saw a realm filled with ice and snow.) Kimberly: What is this place? Nadakhan: The Never-Realm, the realm where it is cold and dangerous. Kimberly: (Screams.) Ahhh! (Nelson grabs her hand, and so does the Young Ninja and Antonia.) Nelson: Don't let go! Caralisa: Pull her up! Damien: Got it! (They all pulled Kimberly as the portal closes.) Young Ninja and Antonia: (Groan.) Kozu: Wow, those kids know how to rescue that little girl. Samukai: Baron, finished them! Now! Iron Baron: (Laughs.) You think you're able to stop me from ruling the entire school?! Show no fear! We're going to hunt for them! Zachary: Please don't do this! (Iron Baron nearly attacks the Young Ninja, until Faith and Firstbourne crashed at the school compounds, causing the Dragonbone Blade to topple towards the ground.) Iron Baron: Nooooo! The Blade! Nelson: Come on! We've got no time to lose! (The Young Ninja and Antonia scramble to find Faith.) Samukai: There getting away! Nadakhan: I have something to stop them, you Clouse! Clouse: Okay, Emperor Nadakhan. (While on the school compounds, the Young Ninja and Antonia recovered Faith and Firstbourne.) Young Ninja and Antonia: (Gasp.) Kimberly: Faith! Zachary: Oh, dear! She isn't moving! Antonia: Someone will do the CPR. Felix: I get it! (He gets the defibrillator to Kimberly.) Kimberly, use your power! Kimberly: (She activates the defibrillator.) Come on, Kimberly! I'm trying to save Faith! (At the Academy of Spinjitzu, Clouse turns off the school's power supply.) Clouse: Well, well. Goodbye Ninja. (Laughs.) Now, who is gonna save someone? Nobody! (He escapes the School due to the Oni tendrils passing to him, and came with the other villains.) Nadakhan: How was it going Clouse? Clouse: It was fine, they will have nothing to save her. Kozu: We got no time to lose! We have need to head back to Canterlot Castle to finish this! Iron Baron: I think we had enough! Go! (The villains left to the Canterlot Castle, while Kimberly was using CPR to get her life back.) Kimberly: Come on! Come on! (She finds out that the defibrillator is not working.) Oh, dear. She will lose her life. So as Firstbourne. Nelson: Antonia! We need your help! Antonia: What? Nelson: I need you to carry Faith and bring her back to the Monastery to heal, them you need to warn Wu about it! Antonia: Then, what about you! Nelson: We need to stop Baron and the others! Follow me! (The Young Ninja went to Canterlot Castle to stop the villains, while Antonia carries Faith to the Monastery.) The Elemental Masters against the Legion/The Legion of Doom against Twilight's allies (At Ignacia, the Elemental Masters are spying some villains.) Master of Lightning: Any luck, Maya? Maya: No. But there have to be this way. Acronix: Of course, Maya and Ray. (The Time Twins, Pythor, Cryptor and Chen came.) Krux: Going somewhere, Master of Fire and Water. Maya: (Gasp.) Ray: Krux and Acronix, what are you doing here? Acronix: Trying to teach you a lesson. With us lost in time, we came here for revenge. And this time, with the help of Grogar's bell, we have powers! Maya: Not today, Krux and Acronix (She sprays Water to them, but Krux pause her.) (Acronix and Ray started fighting with a blast of Fire and uses the Forward power to stop him, but he dodges. Ray leaps into the air and attack Acronix, but he uses to slow mo Ray.) Master of Lightning: No! Cryptor: Plan success! (Cryptor was shocked that the current Elemental Masters are fighting against it.) Skylor: Looks like you're taking down against nobody. Cryptor: (Laughs.) You are trying to stop us to save the village. Skylor: Father?! You have been banished to the Cursed Realm. Why did you came here? Chen: With the power of Grogar's bell, I can easily take over all of Ninjago and Equestria! With my staff, I will steal your power from you and the others! Skylor: Don't ever do this, father! (She grunts as she was fighting against Chen, as he uses his staff to smack her, but she copies her Speed to run faster. Eventually, Chen stopped her, as opposed to her Elemental Power.) Chen: Why, Master of Amber. (He uses the staff to steal her power.) I will take your power for my rule! (Skylor kicks the Staff of Elements.) No! Skylor: I don't allow you to steal my power, as well as the others! For real! You tried to steal the previous generation of the Elemental Masters' powers, in order to rule Ninjago and Equestria? Pythor: Certainly yes, as for Queen Chrysalis command, capture her and the allies! (He and Chen capture Skylor using Vengestone chains.) Chen: Yes, we finally clipped her! Time to steal all the power, for me! (Maniacal laughter.) Cryptor: Master, there is a black cloud nearby! Retreat back to the Canterlot Castle! Acronix: Let's go, brother! Krux: Ditto, former allies! (They both laugh.) Ray: (Groans.) Maya! We...need to save...the villagers from the black cloud. (He gets up.) Immediately! Maya: We must evacuate the village, now! (The Elemental Masters and the villagers escaped, as the dark cloud consumes the village. At the Canterlot Castle, Cozy Glow overpowers the Royal Guards.) Royal Guards: (Yell, then groaning.) Cozy Glow: (Laughing evilly.) Princess Celestia: Stand down, Cozy Glow! Cozy Glow: Gee, I guess I could. But... I'm having too much fun! (She uses magic on the princesses, but Twilight protects them using the magical barrier.) Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna: Aah! Princess Celestia: Ready, sister? Twilight Sparkle: Wait! What are you...? (Celestia and Luna uses magic on Cozy Glow, as she uses the bell to suck up their magic, however, Twilight blast the bell to nowhere.) Cozy Glow: No! The bell! Princess Luna: That's kinda weird, sister. Princess Celestia: A close call. Cozy Glow: That's the problem with you magic-types. You're so reliant on all your special power, you forget to use your brains! Twilight Sparkle: Keep telling yourself that! Now! (The Mane Six attack Cozy Glow, as Rainbow Dash uses a tornado in Cozy.) Cozy Glow: Whoaaaa! Pinkie Pie: (Uses her party cannon against her.) Surprise attack! (She fires against Cozy Glow.) Cozy Glow: (Coughs.) Fluttershy: (Asking the geese against Cozy.) Fly, my pretties! Cozy Glow: Aah! Spike: (Breathes Fire.) Cozy Glow: (Grunts.) (The geese distract her, while Pinkie's cannon were blown to Cozy. Eventually, Applejack caught Cosy Glow in a lasso.) Aah! Aah! (The Mane Six began to capture Cozy Glow, until a loud bang came at the Canterlot Castle, as Tirek, Chrysalis, Pythor and the others came. Twilight shields herself and the others from the villains.) Queen Chrysalis: You think your pathetic shield can stop us? (Laughs.) The Pillars have been defeated. Your school is abandoned. Face it, Twilight. You've lost! Twilight Sparkle: You can attack us and we may fall. But Ninjago and Equestria will still stand, united in friendship. And we won't stop until we defeat you, no matter how many ponies you take down! Legion of Doom: (Laugh.) Lord Tirek: Didn't you all notice something was wrong in Equestria? We've been busy. Nadakhan: A whisper here, a rumor there... Chen: Destroy some crops, cause some damage... Cozy Glow: Turn pony against pony... Pythor: Until your whole kingdom is on edge, waiting for just one tiny thing to push them over the brink! Cryptor: There's no backup friends or rainbow magic to save you now! Iron Baron: False statement, I think it's time for some redecorating! (The Legion of Doom use their magic to destroy half of the Canterlot Castle.) Acronix: You know what's stronger than friendship, Twilight? Fear! Twilight Sparkle: Aah! (The shield breaks.) Kozu: 'Cause when you have to protect yourself, you don't have time for anypony else. Samukai: Too bad you never taught Cozy Glow that in school. Twilight Sparkle: Huh? Clouse: And this time, we are powerful than ever! (The Legion use their magic to destroy Twilight, but Rarity fires the boulder at the villains.) Rarity: (Groans.) (The villains prepare to attack the allies, until Twilight shields them with the broken wall.) Go, Twilight, Celestia, Luna! Get help! Applejack: We'll hold 'em 'til you get back! Twilight Sparkle: No! We can't leave you here! Fluttershy: It's our only chance! Rainbow Dash: You'll come up with something to save the day! Pinkie Pie: You always do! Spike: We believe in you! Discord: Fly, you foals! (Twilight inadvertently escapes with Celestia and Luna, as they teleported away, while their allies are overwhelmed with the Legion's magic.) The Overlord knows what is more than surviving/Kai comforts Nya (P.I.X.A.L. is flying towards the Overlord, Morro, Lloyd and Garmadon.) Samurai X Mech: Warning: Fuel levels low. Three percent remaining. (The Overlord, Morro, Garmadon and Lloyd run away with the Oni chasing them.) Lloyd: (Yells in his radio.) Where are you, P.I.X.A.L.?! We need you! P.I.X.A.L.! P.I.X.A.L.: I am in bound. Brace for extraction. And Lloyd? Lloyd: Yeah. P.I.X.A.L.: We're only going to get one shot at this. I'm almost out of fuel. Lloyd: I understand. We're ready. (Lloyd, Morro, Garmadon, and the Overlord run across a bridge, only to find more Oni running towards them on the other side. The Omega slams his staff down, giving the command to attack. Surrounded with Oni on both sides, they fight. As the Oni close in, they try to attack more violently. P.I.X.A.L. manages to grab the Overlord, Morro, Garmadon and Lloyd out of the swarm of Oni.) Lloyd: Nice, P.I.X.A.L.! Whoa! (Sees a tower.) Tower, tower, tower! (P.I.X.A.L. strains to fly upwards, scraping against the tower.) Lloyd, Morro, Garmadon, and the Overlord: Whoa!! (P.I.X.A.L. manages to fly straight up into the air.) P.I.X.A.L.: Zane! Nya! This is P.I.X.A.L. I have Lloyd, Morro, Garmadon, and the Overlord, but we are low on fuel. We need a little help. Where are you guys?! Samurai X Mech: Warning: One percent remaining. One percent. P.I.X.A.L.: Nya. Come in. Nya! Nya: P.I.X.A.L.! We're heading your way. ETA: Two minutes! P.I.X.A.L.: Copy that. This is going to be close. Samurai X Mech: Warning: One percent remaining. One percent. Lloyd: Hang on, guys! (Smiles as they break above the cloud of darkness.) (The Samurai X Mech beeps frequently in warning. P.I.X.A.L. looks around for the Destiny's Bounty, and sees they are a distance away from it. She zooms for the Bounty.) Zane: (Watches her signal approach on the screen.) Guys, P.I.X.A.L. is running on fumes. Unless we hurry, we will not reach her in time. Nya: Oh, yes, we will. I'm not losing anyone else today. (Presses the thrusters to maximum speed.) Kai, Jay, Zane: (Try to resist the wind.) Whooaa!! (They are both slowly blown back.) (P.I.X.A.L. tries to fly towards the Destiny's Bounty.) Samurai X Mech: (Beeps.) Fuel reserves: Zero percent. Zero percent. Engine failure. (Fumes die out in the mech.) Eject. Eject. Eject. Eject. Eject. Eject. Eject. (Lloyd, Morro, Garmadon, and the Overlord look at each other in worry. P.I.X.A.L. frantically pushes buttons.) Eject. (The mech slowly falls towards the ground.) P.I.X.A.L.: I am sorry. I tried. (Lloyd, Morro, Garmadon, and the Overlord look down sadly. Their faces light up as the Destiny's Bounty appears below.) Brace for impact! (The Overlord and Lloyd both grunt as the mech crashes down. Kai, Jay, and Nya run up to check on Lloyd, while Zane takes care of P.I.X.A.L.) Zane: P.I.X.A.L.! Are you okay? P.I.X.A.L.: I am unhurt. (Zane lifts the cover and P.I.X.A.L. crawls out. They smile at each other in reunion.) Jay: Lloyd, are you okay? Lloyd: (Pants.) Yeah. Yeah. I think so. The Overlord: So am I. Nobody has to worry about me. (Wipes himself up.) Lloyd: (Turns to look at the Ninja and sees their faces.) What? What is it? (The Ninja stare sadly at him.) Where's Cole? (The Ninja look away and Nya's lip starts to quiver.) Where's Cole? (Grabs Kai.) Somebody say something. (Looks at Nya.) Where's Cole?! Zane: (Turns Lloyd around.) He... H-he's gone. Lloyd: What do you mean "gone?” Kai: Lloyd. He fell... into the cloud. Nya: I... I'm so sorry. Lloyd: He's... He's really... gone? (The Overlord looks at him sadly.) Nya: It was my fault. I pulled the thrust lever the wrong way, and... (Starts to sob.) Jay: (Jay and Kai comfort her.) It wasn't your fault. It was an accident. Kai: It could have happened to anyone. (Twilight, Celestia and Luna appear in front of the Ninja.) The Overlord: (Walks up to them.) Okay, let's get going. Lloyd: Do you mind?! The Overlord: Yes, I do. We are wasting valuable time. All that matters now is this. (Holds up the armor.) Kai: The Golden Armor. Zane: What about the Realm Crystal? The Overlord: (Sighs angrily.) It didn't work, but this will! They fear it. Princess Celestia: Lloyd, I have to tell you something. Discord disguises himself as Grogar and teamed with the Oni leader to conquer the Sixteen Realms. Lloyd: Discord teaming with the Oni leader? That must be the Omega. Princess Luna: And yet, he summoned all the thirteen villains to boost Twilight's confidence, but it turns to be worst, as they tried to rule Equestria with the ancient bell. Kai: The Bewitching Bell. That's the bell that Grogar used thousands of years before Gusty the Great took it. Zane: How can Discord summon all the villains to destroy us?! Even the Oni! Jay: We've fought many villains before. Chen, Pythor, Nadakhan, Cryptor, the Time Twins, and even Iron Baron. Lloyd: Who's Iron Baron? Twilight Sparkle: The former leader of the Dragon Hunters, using fears and lies through it. Princess Celestia: Eventually, the Oni free him to join the other villains to take over the two realms. Ninja and P.I.X.A.L.: WHAT?! The Overlord: Then we must stop those villains, even the Oni, from taking the realms. So that I can conquer them myself. Lloyd: Cole was our friend. He was more than a friend, he was family. But you don't understand that, do you? What's the point? Morro: You're never gonna get it! Because you don't care about anyone, but yourself! The Overlord: Every moment you delay risks our survival! Garmadon: (Screams.) There's more to life than SURVIVING!! AGH!! (Stomps off in anger.) Princess Celestia: I don't get it, the Overlord. How would Ninjago and Equestria be like that if you cannot change? Princess Luna: You never underestimate the meaning of Friendship, don't you? You are never gonna be able to understand the species around it!! Twilight Sparkle: Come on, let's take a break, and forget all the things we did. (Lloyd, Garmadon, Morro and the three Alicorns leave the Bounty deck.) The Overlord: How do you reason with that? (Turns to Zane.) You, Nindroid, if any of you are capable of logical thought, it is you. Tell them! Zane: I'm happy to say, you are mistaken. At this moment, even I am incapable of logical thought! (Walks away. P.I.X.A.L. follows, with the rest of the Ninja behind her. The Overlord stares after them in surprise.) ---- (In the cabinet under the deck, the Overlord observes the pictures of the Ninja having fun. Faint laughters can be heard as he looks through the pictures. The Overlord smiles, but then tries to shake it off. He walks away, then turns back to look at the broken picture of Garmadon's reformed self and a younger Lloyd. The door opens and Vinny bursts in.) Vinny: Whoa! S-sorry. Oh, man. (Gasps.) You're-you're the Overlord. The Overlord: And you are? Vinny: Duh. Uh. Vinny?. The Overlord: Are you a-a Ninja? Vinny: Me? What? Uh, heck no. I'm-I'm a camera guy with NGTV News. I work with Gayle Gossip. Wow! Sorry. I'm-I'm kind of tripping that I'm in the same room with you. You-you-you-you're the Overlord! The Overlord: What do you want, Vinny of NGTV News? Vinny: Oh, uh. I just looking for the bathroom? The Overlord: This is not it. Vinny: Right. Uh, thanks. (Backs out and starts to leave.) The Overlord: Wait. I have a query. Vinny: Uh, s-sure. Fire away. The Overlord: What could possibly be more important than survival? Vinny: Oh, well. Lots of things. Friendship, man, and-and-and love, and harmony, and trust, and truth, and courage, and you know, all the stuff that makes life worthwhile. Without those, I mean, what's the point? Right? The Overlord: Huh. Indeed. You may leave now, Vinny of NGTV News. (Vinny smiles and runs out. The Overlord turns back to look at the picture of Sensei Garmadon with Lloyd.) ---- (At the back of the Bounty, Nya sobs over Cole's fall.) Kai: (Opens the door.) Hi, sis. (Nya hears Kai and tries wipe away her tears.) You okay? Nya: (Trembles) No. Kai: Me neither. Nya: I just can't help thinking, if only I'd pushed the handle the right way. Kai: (Jumps up to sit next to her.) Hey. It was an accident. (Nya continues wiping her tears.) Cole loved you like a brother, I mean a sister. I mean a— (Sighs.) you know. Nya: I just... can't believe he's gone. Kai: Neither can I. But Cole would want us to keep fighting. And you're the brains here, sis, so... Nya: Me? Kai: You're the one who's always building everything and coming up with all the plans, you and Zane. And Zane's not much use at the moment. Nya: Yeah. Right. Okay. Let's set a course for the Monastery of Spinjitzu. It has a forge. Kai: Forge? Nya: To melt down the Golden Armor. Kai, the Golden Armor was forged out of the Weapons of Spinjitzu, so... Kai: So...? Nya: So, if we can melt it down and forge it back into weapons, we can use those to fight the Oni! Kai: Ha. That's a great idea. I'll tell the others. (Gets ready to go, but stops.) W-w-w-wait. The Weapons of Spinjitzu were forged at the Temple of Light. You can't just go to any old blacksmith. Nya: I'm not. I'm coming to you. Kai: Me? Uh, are you crazy? I'm a terrible blacksmith, remember? You used to tell me that all the time. Nya: You're the Elemental Master of Fire, Kai. Your fire can melt down the armor. You're the only chance we have. Kai: (Sighs) So a future of all Ninjago depends on my blacksmithing abilities? Nya: Yup. (Punches him lightly.) Pretty much. Kai: (They look out to the sunset.) No pressure. ---- (NGTV News building is shown.) Past Jay: (Echoes and dies off.) Hang on, Cole, Cole, Cole, Cole, Cole. Past Cole: (Echoes and dies off.) I got it! I g-g-g-g-g— Past Jay: (Echoes and dies off.) Cole! (Cole is shown, lying on a glass platform, unconscious. His head slightly moves and darkness covers him up.) (End of the episode. For more information, click here.)